


Adorable

by KrakenSurrealista



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Complete, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Prumano - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrakenSurrealista/pseuds/KrakenSurrealista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano esta malhumorado esperando a Prusia, pero la pequeña bola de plumas amarilla de Gilbird le hará compañía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, pero si al Awesome Hidekaz Himaruya.

# Adorable

Veinte minutos. Veinte. Jodidos. Minutos.  
Romano arrastra mentalmente las palabras con todo el veneno posible, mientras mira el reloj de pared del pulcro y ordenado living de Alemania.  
Malhumorado se cruza de brazos en el sofá, esperando a que su estupido ¡OhDiosMíoenqueestabapensando! novio se digne a hacer acto de presencia.  
Llegar y que la masa de músculos amante de las patatas, enemigo número uno declarado y actualmente su cuñado (de dos formas diferentes) le informara que Gilbert todavía se estaba preparando para salir; y que él se iba de Feliciano, lo había puesto de muy malhumor.  
Un movimiento lo saca de sus pensamientos asesinos para con Prusia. Gilbird, el pájaro de Gilbert aterriza en la mesa frente a él.  
—Chirp chirp—trata de llamar la atención la pequeña bola amarilla.  
Romano intenta ignorarlo, pero momentos más tarde se da por vencido ante tanta insistencia.  
—Molesto. Eres tan molesto como tu dueño ¡Ambos queriendo llamar la atención todo el tiempo! —escupe con el ceño fruncido, y enojándose mas por la ausencia del mismo.  
El ave lo mira, moviendo su cabecita un poco al lado. Es demasiado. El italiano se inclina y empieza a acariciarle la cabeza con el dedo.  
—Tsk, pero siendo justos… tengo que admitir que eres un bastardo completamente adorable. —dice sonriendo genuinamente. Luego bajando la voz un poco agrega—: también como tu dueño, pero no se lo digas a ese idiota porque te voy a desplumar. Es un secreto.  
Todavía sonriendo le guiña un ojo y Gilbird responde con otro de sus sonidos, completamente cómodo bajo la atención de Romano que de momento parece haber olvidado su malhumor.  
Desde el otro lado de la habitación sin ser notado, Gilbert con una sonrisa de lado, lleva observando un largo rato. Debería hacer su "awesome" aparición ya mismo, hace bastante que lo tiene esperando a su novio, y eso quiere decir que tendrá que lidiar con un italiano furioso y de mal temperamento el resto de la noche. Traga dificultosamente saliva ante el pensamiento, pero al mismo tiempo piensa que al fin y al cabo valió la pena. Son adorables.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Es otro fic con el intento de destruir el bloqueo de escritor que poseo para un fic mas largo. Esta historia a sido algo bastante espontanea e impulsiva así que disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.


End file.
